Pain in Vain
by yellowkyumin
Summary: Karena suatu hal sejak usianya 10 tahun, Sungmin bisa melihat orang mati. Banyak yang bilang itu anugerah tapi Sungmin menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kutukan. Impian Sungmin adalah menjadi normal dan dia sudah berhasil 'menjadi normal' sejak dia meninggalkan bangku SMA namun, secara tiba-tiba Cho Kyuhyun datang dan membuat hidupnya yang tenang dan 'normal' menjadi kacau. /KYUMIN/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pain in Vain

Genre: romance, humor, horror, genderswitch

Rating: M

Warning: genderswitch, bakal jadi humor yang gaje, horronya gak bakal serem, alurnya bakal aneh, mungkin bakal ada smut,

.

Sudah diwarning yaaaaaaaaaaaa

.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya lepas dari tubuhnya saat dia hampir saja menabrak sebuah bak sampah. Untungnya dia berhenti tepat lima senitmenter di depan bak sampah itu. Dia ikut _matrial arts, _jadi untuk berhenti mendadak bukanlah hal yang sulit. "Fiuh.." Sungmin mendesah lega. Tentu saja, bak sampah itu terbuat dari beton dan kalau dia menabraknya…. _Hiiiy_.. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya pasti terbentur dan... berdarah. Dari semua jenis benda mengerikan yang ada di dunia ini, Sungmin tidak suka melihat darah. Apalagi darah segar. Walapun akhirnya dia terbiasa melihat darah. Tetap saja dia tidak suka! Sungmin mendengus kesal kepada sesosok wanita berbaju putih di depannya. "Hey! Ibu jelek! Kau mengagetkanku tahu! Dasar tidak sopan! Memangnya siapa yang mau tanggung jawab kalau aku jatuh?" Sungmin terus memaki wanita di depannya namun wanita tersebut hanya menatapnya kosong. Sungmin mendengus kesal dan dengan sedikit terburu-buru berlari dari tempat itu. "Untung saja aku ini murah hati." Sungmin kembali memaki. "Lagi pula! Siapa suruh tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku seperti itu? Mahkluk sialan!" Sungmin berteriak sebelum dia melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Perjalanan kerumah memang selalu begini. Biasanya Sungmin akan bersikap ramah namun karena hari ini _mood_-nya sedang jelek, Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak memaki. Sungmin merasa dunia ini tidak adil; dia sudah dipusingkan dengan nilai kuliah, keluarganya yang kacau, dan sekarang hampir mati konyol menabrak sebuah bak sampah. Terlalu berlebihan kalau sampai mati _sih_. Tapi, tetap saja! Sungmin pasti akan terluka.

"Cih." Sungmin mencibir. Tidak pasti kepada siapa dia marah. Sungmin hanya butuh marah. Sangat butuh. "Aku _'kan_ hanya ingin tidur nyenyak setelah berjam-jam mendengar ceramah Mrs. Jung." Sungmin terus saja mengeluh sampai tanpa sadar dia sudah bisa melihat halaman rumahnya. "Ah… senang rasanya bisa pulang." Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega setelah membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang." Sungmin tersenyum ceria namun sedetik kemudian dia cemberut. "Tidak ada orang? Huh! Seperti biasa. _Home alone._" Sungmin mengibaskan rambutnya dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya. Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ruang makan yang kosong. Andai saja ibunya bisa menyambutnya dan berkata, "Sungmin sudah pulang? Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Dengan hembusan napas Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sampai terdengar bunyi dug yang keras.

"Apa kab-AHHHHHHHH..." Sungmin langsung beteriak keras saat dia melihat sesosok wanita dengan wajah berdarah sedang berdiri di dekat lemari pakaiannya. "Kau lagi! Kau mengikutiku kan!?" Sungmin memaki kesal. "Kenapa _sih_ kalian selalu mengikutiku? Mentang-mentang aku baik hati. Huh! Seba!" Sungmin mencoba menghiraukan wanita itu dengan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian santai dari lemarinya. "Hei! Aku mau ganti baju! Sopanlah sedikit." Sungmin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita itu.

Setelah mandi air hangat Sungmin bergegas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. "Saatnya tidur!" Sungmin bergumam sendiri. Dia mengambil selimutnya dan menutuupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. "Hei! Apa kabarmu?" Sungmin memulai aktivitas hariannya; berbicara pada Bubi, bantal guling kesanyangannya. "Apa kau tahu? Orang-orang di kelas memberikanku tatapan jijik saat aku terlambat tadi! Huh! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku biasanya terlambat karena menonton film kartun. Mereka selalu bertanya jam berapa aku tidur, apa yang aku lakukan sampai tiap hari terlambat, dan lain-lain. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau aku tidak pernah tidur. Eh.. aku tidur _kok_. Tapi jarang… terserahlah yang penting aku senang." Sungmin tertawa sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya. "Apa kau pikir aku gila? Beberapa orang bepikir begitu." Sungmin menghela napasnya dan mulai menitikan air mata. Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini? Sungmin merasa dia adalah remaja yang memiliki nasib tersial sepanjang sejarah. Kenapa juga dia bisa jadi selemah ini? Menangis sendirian tapi, _sok_ kuat di depan orang lain. Menyebalkan sekali. Terkadang Sungmin membenci kepribadiannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak dewasa. Berpikir untuk menjadi dewasa saja tidak masuk akalnya apalagi benar-benar menjadi orang dewasa. Mau tidak mau '_kan_ nanti dia akan menjadi dewasa juga. Biarkan saja berjalan secara alami.

"Kenapa menangis?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin. Dia mendongak dan mulai tersenyum lebar. "Suster! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih di sini!" Sungmin berteriak kegirangan.  
"Aku berjalan-jalan." Sosok yang dipanggilnya 'suster' pun tersenyum pada Sungmin.  
"Ah.. bagitukah? Habisnya! Tadi pagi kau lupa membangunkanku! Kau tahu '_kan_ aku hanya tidur sekali seminggu! Huh.. jadinya aku terlambat lagi. Suster, apa kau tidak punya baju lain?" Sungmin melirik sinis pada penampilan sosok suter tersebut. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Sungmin mulai mengamati sosok di depannya. Suster itu sebenarnya cantik, hanya saja sebagian besar wajahnya terbakar dan kakinya patah, bahkan mengelurkan darah. Seharusnya Sungmin takut, tapi keran dia sudah terbiasa Sungmin hanya cemberut menatap suster di depannya.

"Kau belum cerita kenapa kau mati –ups! Meninggal! Kau belum cerita." Sungmin berteriak senang. Mendengar cerita bagaimana seseorang mat-meninggal adalah hal yang paling disukai Sungmin akan kutukan ini, menurut Sungmin ini adalah kutukan. Bisa melihat orang yang sudah mati adalah kutukan.

"Aku terbakar." Suster itu tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya suster itu selalu tersenyum. Senyumannya seharusnya manis. Tapi, wajahnya yang hangus membuat Sungmin mendengus.

"Eh? Iya. Terlihat jelas. Wajahmu hangus." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa rasanya di kelilingi orang-orang mati itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada berkumpul dengan orang-orang hidup.

"Kita kedatangan tamu." Suster itu berkata pelan. Sungmin sempat kebingungan namun sedetik kemudian dia ingat kalau ada sesosok ibu tua yang mengikutinya.

"Tamu? Oh iya! Ibu! Sini! Ceritakan kau mau apa dan kenapa kau bisa mat—meninggal. Aku akan membantu." Sungmin tersenyum senang kepada dua sosok asing di depannya. Sosok ibu tua yang ada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin mulai mendekat dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Begini saja, Sungmin sudah senang _kok._

.

a/n: Sungmin indigo. Bisa liat hantu gitu deh. Ada yang minat? Bakal diupdate setelah Campasionate Love tamat. Ahaha XD

sorry for typo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian satu**

**Orang yang pergi ke pemakaman.**

**.**

Senin pagi Sungmin masih tidur nyenyak di kasurnya. Jam _waker_-nya sudah berkali-kali berdering memanggilnya untuk bangun. Sungmin bukannya tidak dengar, dia hanya malas bangun karena dia baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu. "Apa _sih_ berisik!" Sungmin mulai mengomel. "Memangnya sudah jam berapa? Astaga!" Sungmin berteriak saat dia melihat jam dinding _Hello Kitty_-nya. "Duh! Suster! Berapa kali aku bilang bangunkan aku! Dasar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama." Sungmin memulai ritual Senin paginya yaitu, mengomel.

Setelah memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya dengan asal, Sungmin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. "Mati aku. Mrs. Jung pasti akan membunuhku." Sungmin bergumam sedih.

.

Sungmin baru saja tiba di depan kelasnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mengintip melalui celah-celah jendela. "Tuhan lindungilah aku." katanya pelan. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap celah kecil itu bingung. "Kenapa mereka semua _ngobrol_? Apa Mrs. Jung sekarang membiarkan muridnya _ngobrol_?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu kelasnya. Di dalam kelas semua temannya sedang berbincang tentang hal-hal yang tidak Sungmin dengar jelas.

"Kemana Mrs. Jung?" Sungmin meletakan tasnya di atas sebuah meja dan duduk di samping seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Oh? Mrs. Jung tidak masuk." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Hah.. kalau begitu aku selamat! Sial sekali kalau dia masuk. Aku_ 'kan_ terlambat setengah jam." Sungmin tersenyum senang. Minggu yang lalu dia juga terlambat dan oh... Tuhan. Sungmin tidak mau dengar omelan Mrs. Jung lagi.

"Kau menonton drama sampai pagi lagi, ya?" Eunhyuk, gadis disamping Sungmin, memberikan tatapan tajam. Sungmin mendengus sebal. _Lagi-lagi begini._

"Bukan… aku kemarin... Ah sudahlah. Iya aku menonton drama sampai pagi. Maafkan aku, ya." Sungmin mengerlikan bulu matanya sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Apanya yang maafkan? Kalau kau tidak mau mati berhenti datang terlambat." Eunhyuk mencibir sambil kembali fokus pada _handphone_-nya.

"Huh. Galak sekali. Sini aku cium kau!" Sungmin mencubit legan Eunhyuk dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.  
"Aish. Si bodoh ini! Apa kau tahu kalau kebiasaanmu mencium orang itu mengerikan?!" Eunhyuk menggosok pipinya dan mendengus sebal saat Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. _Eunhyuk benci sekali dicium._

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap bingung pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook baru datang kekampus saat mata kuliah sudah selesai dan wajahnya terlihat kusut. Matanya sembab terlihat jelas dia habis menangis dan sepertinya Ryeowook tidak… err… mandi. Ryeowook memberikan tatapan sedih kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kedua temannya ke kantin kampus. _Hopless._

"Kita bicara sambil makan saja ya?" Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tulusnya, yang jarang sekali ditunjukan.

"Benar! Kau harus cerita." Sungmin mengangguk senang. Kalau soal cerita dan mengoceh Sungmin memang jagonya. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk bercerita hal-hal yang kebanyakan tidak penting. Sementara, Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang terlihat jahat dan kasar. Bahkan menurut Ryeowook, di keningnya tertulis kekejamannya dan Ryeowook adalah orang yang akan diam bahkan saat ada orang tertabrak bila tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk menolong.

.

"Biar aku tebak, kau bertengkar dengan Yesung." Eunhyuk berkomentar saat mereka semua mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Bukan. Bukan tentang Yesung. Ini soal ayahmu _'kan?"_ Sungmin menambahkan sambil menyesap es jeruknya.  
"Sungmin! Sudah kubilang kau bisa membaca pikiran '_kan_?" Ryeowook berteriak senang namun sedetik kemudian dia cemberut. "Ya, ayah semakin membuatku kesal. Dia membela Jieun lagi. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar tapi, mengapa hanya aku yang dianggap salah? Jieun memecahkan vas bunga kesanganku tahu! Aku hanya memintanya menggantinya tapi dia malah bilang vas bunga itu pantas pecah karena itu barang murah dan tidak berarti lalu aku jambak saja rambutnya dan kami saling memukul lalu… yah… ayah datang dan memakiku." Ryeowook mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang.

"Apa? Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri!" Eunhyuk yang pertama mengeluarkan suara sambil mengebrak meja kantin. Eunhyuk memang seperti punya dendam tersendiri pada Jieun.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan itu vas bunga yang diberikan Yesung tiga tahun lalu, ya?" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah?" kali ini Eunhyuk mendadak antusias. Eunhyuk memang sepertinya punya dendam tersendiri dengan Jieun, adik Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan desahan pasrah.

"Oh astaga!" pekik Sungmin.

"Sudah cukup! Akan kubunuh perempuan sialan itu!" Eunhyuk mengebrak meja kantin sekali lagi memebuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Hei. Sabarlah sedikit." Sungmin buru-buru menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mulai memperhatikan mereka dan Sungmin merasa risih.

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu baik padanya. Memangnya apa bagusnya dia? Jieun? Namanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah." Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh empati pada Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimanapun juga dia adikku." Ryeowook menyesap minumannya dan mengehela napas panjang.

"Astaga Ryeowook, semoga Tuhan memberikanmu kesabaran dan apakah Yesung sudah tahu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya sedangkan Eunhyuk sibuk memaki Jieun sambil memakan makanannya.

"Belum. Aku yakin dia kecewa." Ryeowook menjatuhkan bahunya dan mengehela napas lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Ryeowook menghela napas hari ini.

"Tentu saja marah! Yesung membelikanmu vas itu dari hasil gaji pertama kerja sambilannya!" Eunhyuk sekali lagi mengutuk Jieun.

"Perempuan bodoh! Kau malah memperkeruh keadaan!" Sungmin mencubit legan Eunhyuk gemas.

"Sudah makan saja… kali ini aku yang traktir." Ryeowook memberikan senyumannya untuk pertama kali pagi ini.

"Wah. Apakah setiap kau sedih kau selalu baik? Kalau begitu sering-seringlah sedih." Eunhyuk berkata dengan santai.

"Dasar anak ini. Kalau kau berani megucapkan kata-kata tidak penting sekali lagi aku yang akan menciummu." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk geram. _Dia polos atau... _

"Aku hanya mencoba mencaikan suasana." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya.

"Dasar rakus." Sungmin mencibir.

"Dasar pemalas." Eunhyuk balas mencibir.

"Mati kau!" Sungmin langsung mecekik Eunhyuk walau hanya untuk bercanda. Sungmin paling benci dibilang malas. Dia tidak semalas itu _kok_.

"Hahaha dasar bodoh." Ryeowook tiba-tiba tertawa keras dan secar langsung membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha... kita memang bodoh ya?" Eunhyuk kembali berkata asal.

"Hahaha ya… tunggu sebentar dimana Kibum?" Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya bingung.

"Eh? Itu…" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Eunhyuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hei.. dimana Kibum?" Ryeowook menggulang pertanyaannya lebih keras dan kali ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar lagi.

"Sudah mati! Kenapa sih tanya-tanya terus." Eunhyuk mendengus membuat Ryeowook bingung. Ryeowook memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Sungmin yang hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

.

"Tolong aku." Sungmin bergedik ngeri saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Ini pelajaran penting tapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Sungmin melirik sekilas pada sosok asing di sebelahnya. Seorang wanita yang terlihat tua dan memiliki wajah mengerikan. Rambutnya yang terlihat memutih tergerai sampai betisnya, matanya merah menyala, ada banyak darah di wajahnya dan senyumannya terlihat penuh penderitaan. Sungmin tiba-tiba berpikir apa yang membawa nenek ini kekelasnya? Sungmin mengusap tengguknya saat nenek itu kembali membisikan kata-kata yang sama. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia kecelakaan. Tapi itu hanya prediksi asal Sungmin saja. Setelah ini Sungmin akan menyingkirkan nenek ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Kibum membangunkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eh? Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sungmin mejawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Bummie, kau pergi ke pemakaman baru-baru ini?" Sungmin hanya menduga, mungkin saja nenek ini mengikuti Kibum karena nenek ini terus berada disamping Kibum sejak pagi.

"Hem? Ya, ziarah dipemakaman nenek. Eh? Dari mana kau tahu? Apa benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook? Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Kibum menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apanya yang membaca pikiran? Kalau aku bisa melakukan itu aku tidaka akan duduk di sini dan belajar aku pasti sudah jadi hakim yang sukses karena aku akan memecahkan kasus serumit apapun dengan mudah." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa? Membaca pikiran? Apanya? Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah setahun lebih mereka berteman dan Sungmin merasa mereka belum benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain.

"Benar juga." Kibum tersenyum lembut. Ah… Kim Kibum memang sangat cantik. Sungmin saja terpesona melihatnya.

"Huh… cantiknya. Kalau aku laki-laki aku pasti sudah mengejarmu." Sungmin mencubit pipi Kibum gemas.

"Sakit." kali ini Kibum yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe..." Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Tolong aku… tolong." Sungmin mendengus sebal dan menoleh ke belakangnya sekilas dan merengut.

"Iya, sebentar cerewet." Sungmin berbisik.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kibum yang sedang menulis mengangkat wajahnya.  
"Ah… tidak _kok_." Sungmin kembali memberikan senyum palsunya.

.

Sungmin mempercepat jalannya kearah toilet wanita. Di belakangnya dia membiarkan nenek tersebut mengikutinya. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin sekali menunggu sampai jam kuliahnya selesai namun suara nenek itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Sungmin masuk kedalam toilet dan menguncinya setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya Sungmin menatap marah pada nenek di depannya.

"Aduh nenek! Jangan berbisik ditelingaku terus. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi tahu! Cepat katakan aku harus melakukan apa?" Sungmin mendengus kesal saat nenek itu tersenyum kepadanya.

.

"Kalian mau makan di mana?" Kibum memeluk Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya garang. Mereka perlu bicara, pikir Sungmin.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Yesung. Aku ingin menjelaksan maslah vas bunga." Ryeowook masih terlihat sedih.

"Hei.. tenanglah, Yesung _'kan_ baik. Dia pasti akan mengerti." Sungmin menyemangati.

"Vas bunga? Ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kibum mengernyit. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap Kibum maklum, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau orang baru? Oh iya aku lupa kau '_kan_ sekarang lebih suka pulang bersama Hyerin si anak kaya itu." Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada sinis sambil berlalu begitu saja membuat ketiga temannya bingung. Eunhyuk dan Kibum memang benar-benar perlu bicara.

"Eung… eh… Eunhyuk bilang dia akan pergi dengan ibunya berbelanja dan aku harus ke pemakaman eh—tidak maksudku aku harus kerumah bibi Ling hehehe. A-aku dukuan ya." Sungmin buru-buru berlari mengejar Eunhyuk dan memberikan tatapan penuh harap pada Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung. _Dasar Ryeowook bodoh_. Diam-diam Sungmin mengejek Ryeowook. Sungmin akan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya nanti. Semoga saja Ryeowook mengerti.

"Dah!" Kibum melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya mereka sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita makan nasi goreng sambil menunggu Yesung menjemputmu?" Kibum menarik tangan Ryeowook ke arah kantin.

.

Langit sudah hampir gelap tapi Sungmin masih saja mengelilingi area pemakaman. Sungmin memeriksa setiap pemakaman yang ditumbuhi bunga Kamboja. Beberapa penjaga makam bahkan sempat menuduhnya pencuri mayat karena sejak siang Sungmin masih betah mencari. Dengan dalih bahwa dia mencari makan neneknya yang sudah lama meninggal Sungmin akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk terus mencari.

"Ah… sudah lama tak ziarah ya? Kemarin ada juga seorang ibu paruh baya yang datang ke sini mencari makam neneknya. Dia bahkan bilang neneknya datang ke dalam mimpinya meminta dijenguk. Apa nenekmu juga datang ke mimipimu?" penjaga makam yang terlihat sudah tua itu bertanya pada Sungmin yang lagi-lagi dijawabnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Ah? Iya! Kenapa paman bisa tahu? Nenek juga datang ke mimpiku. Dia bilang bunga Kamboja di makamnya sudah kering dan dia ingin sekali agar diganti dengan bunga Melati." Sungmin tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian memberikan tatapan kesal pada nenek yang bediri di sebelah penjaga makam itu.

"Baiklah. Selamat mencari ya. Hati-hati." Sungmin hampir saja berteriak saat –akhirnya- paman penjaga makam itu meninggalkannya.

"Karena paman itu sudah pergi, sekarang jelaskan padaku kapan kau mati? Aku bahkan bukan cucu nenek kenapa harus aku yang mengurus makam nenek? Huh! Didatangi lewat mimpi apanya! Nenek ini berbisik setiap detik di telingaku tahu!" Sungmin mengerutu sambil terus mencari. Sungmin bergedik ngeri setiap kali dia memeriksa semua makam yang ditumbuhi bunga Kamboja.

"Nek! Katakan kapan kau mati? Bantulah aku sedikit." Sungmin mendengus sebal saat langit sudah gelap.  
"Ini sudah gelap. Apa kau mau aku dimakan oleh hantu-hantu di sini? Lihat! Astaga. Mereka mulai berdatangan!" Sungmin menutup matanya ngeri saat melihat hantu-hantu dimakam tersebut mulai mendekatinya. Tentu saja. Mereka pasti mau minta tolong ini itu.

"Bahkan ada yang menangis! Huhuhuhu ibu, tolong aku." Sungmin mulai menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka pemakaman. Tapi, sialnya, di harus sering-sering ke sini karena hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Jangan menangis. Ikut aku." Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati nenek itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Eh.. tunggu! Nenek! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari.

.

"Nenek! Sebenarnya kau di mana? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini manusia yang masih hidup? Pelan-pelan!" Sungmin terus saja menggerutu sambil meneliti semua makam dengan bunga kamboja.

"AHHH." Sungmin berteriak saat sesosok tak berkepala tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Em..maaf. Permisi... ahjusshi..." Sungmin berkata sesopan yang dia bisa dan mulai berlari lagi.

"Huhuhuhuhu..." Sungmin menoleh ke atas pohon besar di sebelahnya dan mendapati sesosok perempuan sedang menangis.

"Ahhhh… nenek! Kenapa kau tak bunuh saja aku?" Sungmin berteriak keras. Sungmin mulai berlari lagi. Sungmin sudah mencari nenek itu selama setengah jam namun hasilnya nihil. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sungmin mematikan senternya. Oh iya, senter untung saja tadi dia membawa senter. Sebenarnya dia tidak mngira akan sampai selarut ini tapi ternyata instingnya benar. Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti pada senter di tangganya dan menatap miris pada tanaman melati yang hampir layu di dalam plastik kantongan di tangan sebelahnya.

"Kasihan sekali. Kita pulang saja ya? Kau akan ku tanam di halaman belakang." Sungmin kali ini tersenyum pada mawar itu.

"Di sini." Sungmin hampir jatuh saat tiba-tiba nenek berambut putih itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Nenek! Kau mengagetkanku! Dari mana saja? Kau meninggalkanku seorang diri. Tidak tahu terima kasih sekali. Huh." Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Di sini." Nenek itu mengulang perkataannya.

"Iya. Iya. Di mana? Yang itu ya? Itukah? Wah… nisanmu besar sekali, nek. Apa kau orang kaya?" Sungmin mulai berjongkok di dekat nisan besar dengan tanaman bunga kamboja di atasnya.

"Astaga! Kau mati 57 tahun yang lalu? Pantas saja susah sekali mencari makam ini!" Sungmin meledik ke arah nenek itu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ih.. bahkan saat tersenyum saja mengerikan." Sungmin berbisik pelan.

"Hanya menggantinya saja '_kan_? Setelah itu jangan ganggu aku lagi ya?" Sungmin mengomel sambil mengeluarkan sekop kecil yang dia bawa dan mengganti tanaman Kamboja itu dengan tanaman Melati yang dibawanya.

"Hah! Bahkan aku ini mahasiswa bukan tukang kebun atau semacamnya tapi aku sudah ahli mengganti tanaman seperti ini. Ini karena kalian semua selalu saja memaksaku melakukan hal-hal tidak penting." Sungmin menghela napas panjang dengan kesal.

.

Chapter 1 dulu. Ada yang minat?

Sorry for typo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian Dua**

**Yang akan ****dilakukan seorang adik yang mencintai calon suami kakaknya. **

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai dan hendak duduk saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memeluknya. Eunhyuk bahkan terdengar seperti sedang… menangis! Eunhyuk jarang sekali menangis, jadi pasti dia sedang sangat sedih sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _kok_. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Eunhyuk berdalih. Sungmin mendengus pelan. _Oh __Eunhyuk__ carilah alasan yang lebih bagus sedikit_. Eunhyuk memang jarang sekali berbohong dan saat dia berbohong akan sangat kentara, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Ibumu ya?" Sungmin mencoba menebak. Eunhyuk hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sungmin langsung mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

"Ceritakanlah." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk. Sungmin memang tidak sangat mengenal Eunhyuk tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Sedikit banyak Sungmin jadi khawatir.

"Tidak bisa. Ini memalukan. Kau baca saja pikiranku. Kau '_kan_ bisa baca pikiran orang." Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan kalimat asal-asalan andalannya.

"Apa kau mau mati?" Sungmin berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk membuat dengan spontan mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa _sih_?" Sungmin mengaduh sakit sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kau lama-kelamaan jadi menyeramkan _hiyyy__._" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau, Ryeowook, Kibum dan semuanya. Berhentilah mengira aku bisa membaca pikiran orang!" Sungmin buru-buru meletakan tasnya dan duduk disebelah Ryeowook, yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya. Sungmin melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, sepertinya kurang tidur.

"Yesung, ya?" Sungmin mencoba menebak.

"Um, aku belum memberitahu soal vas itu." Ryeowook menjawab singkat dan kembali memandangi _handphone_-nya. Foto Yesung dan Ryeowook 4 tahun yang lalu. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya. _Ini tidak bagus_.

"_Nah __'__kan!_ Kau jelas-jelas bisa membaca pikiran orang." Sungmin meledik pada Eunhyuk yang sedang berkacak pinggang disebelahnya sementara Ryeowook hanya memberikan tatapan bingung. Seperti biasa.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja _kok__._" Sungmin mengusap lembut puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Eunhyuk atau vas bunga?" Nara menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja vas bunga untuk apa memikirkan Eunhyuk, si bodoh itu." Sungmin mengatakan kalimat 'sibodoh' sambil melirik Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sinis yang dibuat-buat. Mata Sungmin berkata, 'ada apa cepat ceritakan!'

"Ini serius!" Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. Sungmin memberikan senyuman puas sementara Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan bingung. Ini sepertinya masalah yang sangat serius. Sungmin mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Eh aku hanya bercanda _kok_. Kau tidak bodoh." ralat Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kita punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai." Ryeowook berkata setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah… ini akan memalukan jadi jangan tertawa. Kalau kalian tertawa aku akan mencekik kalian. _Deal?_" Eunhyuk berkata dengan helaan napas panjang.

"_D__eal__._" Sungmin mengangguk canggung. Sebenarnya Sungmin –apalagi Ryeowook - benar-benar tidak yakin mereka akan tertawa atau tidak. Eunhyuk menangis tapi dia bilang ini akan jadi memalukan. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Sungmin sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberikan tatapan sedihnya tapi masih mengantisipasi bagian lucu yang Eunhyuk siratkan.

"Kau tahu _'__kan_ ibuku menikah lagi…" Eunhyuk memulai ceritanya sambil menatap teman-temannya penuh ancaman.

"Hm..." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Ayah tiriku… punya seorang anak perempuan… adik tiriku. Bisa dibilang begitu." Eunhyuk menghela napas lagi sambil memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan adik tirimu? Ibumu lebih menyukai dia dari pada kau? Apa? Aku penasaran." Ryeowook memajukan kursi yang ia duduki dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Bukan itu! Ibuku tidak mungkin begitu. Hanya saja… "Eunhyuk menggantukan kalimatnya dan menatap kedua temannya ragu.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Oh ayolah Eunhyuk!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya sambil memukul meja di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook …" Sungmin berbisik pelan. Ryeowook adalah salah satu orang yang tidak akan Sungmin buat penasaran karena saat Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tahu satu hal, dia akan masuk ke dalamnya. _Sampai dasarnya. _

"Hanya saja… namanya… namanya Minhyuk!" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dan mulai menangis.

"Hanya itu?" Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sungmin juga terlihat bingung namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin tertawa.

"Hanya itu toh… hahaha..." Sungmin tertawa lagi sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Apa? Apa? Apa!? Aku tidak mengerti." Ryeowook memberikan teriakan protes.

"Namanya! Namaku Eunhyuk dan namanya Minhyuk! Ibu bahkan meledek kami sebagai anak kembar! Kembar? Tidak mungkin. Kalian harus liat wajahnya." Eunhyuk melipat wajahnya kesal.

"Nama? Oh ya ampun!" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai tertawa bersama Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah berjanji tidak akan tertawa!" Eunhyuk berteriak protes.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini benar-benar aneh dan mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maafkan aku. Aduh… hahaha..." Ryeowook tertawa sambil memeluk Sungmin yang sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Baiklah kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan kembaranmu?" Sungmin tertawa lagi setelah bertanya.

"Masih tertawa? Dan kalian mengaku temanku?" Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan bilang ibumu memanggilnya Hyukkie juga… tidak '_kan?_" Sungmin memberikan tatapan ngeri.

"Iya!" Eunhyuk berteriak keras sampai seluruh kelas menatapnya bingung. _Well_, tidak akan ada yang berani membentak Eunhyuk yang sedang marah kalau tidak mau mati.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu di mana letak lucunya tapi aku tetap tertawa. Kita benar-benar bodoh." Ryeowook menambahkan sambil memeluk Sungmin. Terlalu banyak tertawa membuat perutnya sakit dan susah berdiri. Mereka masih tetap tertawa sampai akhirnya Kibum datang.

"Hei… apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Kibum yang baru saja datang langsung mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk yang –tentu saja- langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin melongo.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu? Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?" Kibum menatap punggung Eunhyuk bingung.

"Eum...eh… tidak tahu." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Oh… baiklah. Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas minggu kemarin? Harus dikumpulkan besok '_kan?_" Kibum berkata sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Sudah_ kok_." Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Dia yang bodoh atau memang ada yang salah dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku." Ryeowook berbisik pada Sungmin yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Sudah selesai ya? Aku belum." Kibum memberikan sebuah senyuman cantik yang membuat Sungmin dan Nara tersenyum kaku.

.

Sungmin sibuk melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. _Ibu__ pul__a__ng tidak ya_, pikirnya. Sudah seminggu ibunya tidak pulang dan tanpa alasan yang bisa dijelaskan Sungmin merasa sangat rindu ibunya. Ayahnya bilang akan pulang dua hari lagi tapi, Sungmin tidak berharap banyak akan itu. Sungmin mulai berjalan dengan malas. Coba saja ada yang mau mengantar jemputnya. Sungmin baru saja sampai di sebuah halte bis saat sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Tolong…"

Sungmin tahu betul itu suara apa dan asalnya dari mana. Sungmin menghela napas panjang sebelum dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang perempuan cantik, benar-benar cantik hanya saja banyak darah yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, _mereka_ semua memang memiliki tatapan kosong. Tanpa rasa takut sama sekali Sungmin membalikan badannya dan mendesah.

"Aku lelah kau ikut aku saja ya, ke rumah. Nanti kukenalkan pada suster."

.

"Ini namanya penyiksaan!" Sungmin hampir berteriak saat sesosok perempuan cantik dengan mata penuh darah kemarin masih mengikutinya, _sampai ke toilet wanita_. Sungmin sudah berpura-pura semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak pergi ke pemakaman atau melakukan _hal-hal aneh_ malam ini tapi sepertinya dia harus pergi.

"Memangnya apa salahnya dengan nisanmu yang dicat putih? Kau tidak suka warna putih?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. "Kau tidak suka warna putih? Hanya itu? Hanya itu saja dan kau terus mengganggu hidupku? Wah, benar-benar!" Sungmin hampir saja berteriak saat tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil masuk ke dalam toilet. Mau tidak mau Sungmin berhenti memaki sosok perempuan itu. _Dia tidak mau dikira gila, __'_kan_?_

Sungmin masih berpura-pura sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya sampai wanita mungil itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam toilet. "Baiklah? Aku harus mengecatnya atau apa? Kau pikir itu semua tidak pakai uang." Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya sambil berkacak pinggang. _Memangnya hantu peremupuan satu ini kira harga batu nisan itu murah? Benar-benar!_

"Baik… hanya menambahkan tanaman mawar merah _'__kan_? Oke. Katakan dimana makammu?" Sungmin menghela napas lega saat akhirnya mereka sampai kepada sebuah kesepakatan. Hantu perempuan memang menyebalkan.

.

Sungmin menangis. Sungmin menagis di tengah pemakaman saat waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Bahkan mungkin hantu pun akan takut dengan Sungmin saat ini. Tidak tahu dari mana awalnya tapi akhirnya Sungmin mendengarkan cerita perempuan bermata penuh darah itu, lagi pula sudah terlalu larut untuk buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Ini _'__kan_ sudah jam dua belas malam dan lagi, tidak ada yang meunggu Sungmin di rumah.

"Benar-benar malang sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa mati dibunuh dua hari sebelum hari pernikahanmu? Kau bahkan dibunuh oleh adikmu sendiri yang menyukai calon suamimu? Huhuhu..." Sungmin mengomel sambil terus menangis. Sosok perempuan dihadapannya hanya menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang terus berdarah. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan mentap perepmpuan itu penuh iba.

"Kapan kau mati? Satu bulan yang lalu? Dan sekarang adikmu itu sudah menikah dengan calon suami mu itu? Ck! Kau memang sudah seharusnya meniggalkan dia. Lelaki macam apa yang menikah dengan adik dari calon isterinya hanya dalam jangaka waktu sebulan setelah calon isterinya meninggal?! Dibunuh! Dan... bahkan orang-orang tidak tahu kalau kau dibunuh. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!" Sungmin bahkan sudah berdiri dari tanah pemakaman yang lengket dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Memangnya mati itu akhir dari segalanya?

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu membuat adikmu dipenjara! Tenang saja!" Sungmin berkata penuh semangat. Sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik…. Satu menit…

"Eh… tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semua orang mengira Clara, sosok perempuan di hadapan Sungmin, meninggal karena keracunan makanan, padahal sebenarnya dia diracuni. Ini _'__kan_ bukan kasus yang mudah. _Duh mulut besarku!_ Sungmin berteriak dalam hatinya. Sungmin sekarang benar-benar benci sikapnya yang cereboh dan mengambil keputusan dengan asal.

"Erm… Clara. Aku berjanji aku akan membantumu. Aku akan pikirkan caranya dan kau… kau harus mengawasi adikmu itu. Karena kau tidak terlihat akan sangat mudah bagimu untuk menyelinap. Kau hanya perlu perhatikan gerak-gerik adikmu dan laporkan padaku. Eh... Tapi jangan muncul tiba-tiba dan jangan muncul saat aku berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau dikira gila. Oke?" Sungmin menjelaskan ide pertamanya. Dalam seumur hodupnya Sungmin tidak pernah mau terlibat masalah mereka-yang-meninta-bantuan-pada- Sungmin. Apalagi dalam kasus kriminal seperti saat ini. Namun, entah megapa Sungmin rasanya ingin sekali membantu Clara. Mungkin, karena Clara adalah wanita yang tersiksa dan Sungmin merasa kasihan.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan pulang dulu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." Sungmin berkata sambil melirik sekelilingnya. Sungmin baru saja berjalan tiga langkah dari makam Clara dengan cepat dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Clara tajam.

"Erm… apa jam segini hantu tak berkepala sering lewat? Aku benci mereka." kata Sungmin sambil mengernyit. Sepertinya dia akan sering pergi ke pemakaman.

.

Kyu belom ada hehehe

Sorry for typo.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian Tiga**

**Si Cantik Clara dan malaikat maut**

Sungmin merasa usahanya untuk membantu Clara, selama seminggu ini, tidak membuahkan hasil. Sungmin benar-benar putus asa. Sungmin sudah bertemu dengan si adik pembunuh dan membuat hipotesa bodoh tentang si adik: dia sama sekali tidak lebih cantik dari Clara. Kalau Sungmin tidak salah nama si adik adalah Tiara. Mereka datang ke makam Clara kemarin dan mantan calon suami Clara menangis selama beberapa menit disana. Sungmin bahkan sengaja bolos kuliah hari itu hanya demi melihat Tiara dan er—Frans. Ya, Fransicus, suami Tiara.

"Selamat siang, Clara-ku sayang. Apa kabar? Apa kau bisa melihatku sekarang?" Frans berkata sambil mengusap air matanya. Sungmin sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya. Dari situ Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta Frans kepada Clara. Sungmin mentap kesal pada Tiara. "Dasar perempuan penggoda." kata Sungmin ketus. Sungmin bahkan hampir berlari dari persembunyiannya, di balik pohon beringin besar, dan menjambak Tiara kalau Clara tidak memperingatinya. Bayangkan saja! Tiara tersenyum sinis di belakang Frans yang sedang berlutut sambil menangis. Si perempuan tidak tahu diri itu bahkan berkata "Maaf kak, tapi aku yang mendapatkannya. Aku hamil. Aku sudah menjadi isterinya dan sayangnya kau... sudah… mati." lalu berlari menyusul suaminya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini! Sungmin ingin sekali mencakar wajah perempuan itu!

Parahnya lagi saat Sungmin menoleh ke arah Clara, sosok itu sedang menatap punggung adiknya sedih. Sedih, ya. Itu murni kesedihan. Itu tatapan kasihan pada Tiara. Clara yang baik.

"Bagaimana bisa _sih_ kau punya adik seperti dia?" Sungmin sengaja menghina Tiara lagi untuk mencairkan suasana. Oh.. tidak. Apakah Sungmin sedah berbaik hati dan memikirkan perasaan orang mati sekarang? _Mengerikan._

Clara mentap Sungmin sambil sedikit tersenyum. Darah yang terus mengalir dari matanya sedikit merusak senyumnya namun Sungmin senang Clara bisa tersenyum. _Ih… menyebalkan sekali sudah mati dan wajahnya penuh darah tapi tetap saja cantik._

"Oh... ayolah Clara. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya!" Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

Sungmin tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Angel bahkan sekarang tidak yakin dengan semuanya. Si adik tidak tahu diri itu harus di penjara! Dan… apa tadi dia bilang? Sayangnya kau sudah mati? Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Baiklah. Sungmin akan menujukan bahwa kematian bukanlah akhirnya. Bagaimana pun bangkai jika disembunyikan akan tercium baunya. Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Clara… recana pertama, kita buat dia merasa bersalah dan dihantui. Unutk pekerjaan ini, aku akan sangat mengandalkanmu!" Sungmin berkata penuh semangat.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungmin sedang sibuk mencari makam Clara. Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh. _Dia _'kan_ sudah sering kesini!_

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kesal. "Dimana sih? Kenapa aku jadi lupa begini…" Sungmin terus mengerutu sampai dia melihat sesosok tinggi dengan jubah hitam yang panjang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah makam. "Clara! Itu makam Clara!" Sungmin berteriak dalam hatinya. Apakah sosok itu manusia? Atau hantu? Atau… apa? Sungmin berdiri sekitar lima sampai enam meter dari makam Clara dan berniat untuk bersembunyi.

"Hihihhihi..." Sungmin mendongak ke atas pohon beringin besar tempatnya besembunyi dengan garang.  
"Ssshhh… hantu penunggu pohon! Jangan berisik" bisik Sungmin Angel.

Sungmin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok tinggi dengan jubah hitam itu. _Di__mana Clara saat sedang dibutuhkan _sih_?_

Sosok itu berdiri dan sebuah kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba menyilaukan mata Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit sebentar lalu melolot. _Parang!_ Sosok itu membawa sebuah parang yang terlihat sangat tajam! Astaga! Dia juga membawa cangkul. Sungmin bergedik ngeri. Jangan-jangan…. Pencuri mayat!

Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak. Bisa-bisa Sungmin dibunuh kalau sampai dia berteriak atau apa. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa hantu tanpa kepala tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Sungmin berjongkok tepat dibelakang pohon beringin itu dan mulai menggit bibirnya gugup.

"Clara…" Sungmin mengumam pelan. Keadaannya akan buruk karena hantu penunggu pohon tidak berhenti tertawa membuat Sungmin kesal.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan ada sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Sungmin menoleh dengan takut lalu berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Sosok tinggi dengan jubah hitam itu ada tepat di depannya!

"Huwaaaaaa….. jangan bunuh aku!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

.

Sungmin membanting pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Apa itu tadi? Dia bukan pencuri mayat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kejam. Huhuhuhuhu" Sungmin berkata sambil melirik kesekeliling kamarnya takut-takut.

"Apa jangan… jangan.. maiaikat maut? Hiiiiyy.." Sungmin bersumpah akan memarahi Clara habis-habisan setelah ini.

.

"Halo? Ibu? Ada apa?" Sungmin sedang menjawab telepon dari ibunya. Ibunya sudah tidak pulang selama dua minggu dan Sungmin heran kenapa ibunya meneleponnya sekarang.

"Ibu akan pulang nanti sore –sekitar jam lima."

"Ya? Lalu? Aku akan pulang sedikit malam, bu." Sungmin beralasan. Sejujurnya, Sungmin sedikit malas bertemu ibunya.

"Oh begitu? Tidak bisa temani ibu ya? Ibu akan pergi ke rumah seorang teman." Sungmin mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini? Ibunya pasti menrencanakan sesuatu.

"Ibu… ingin aku melakukan apa? Katakan saja secara langsung." Sungmin memutar boal matanya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Sebelum jam enam kau sudah harus ada di rumah. Hati-hati ya." ibunya langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Sungmin menatap garang telepon gengamnya.

"Ibu!" Sungmin meneriaki telepon gengemanya penuh amarah walapun dia tahu ibunya tidak mungkin dengar.

.

Sungmin memasang tampang masam sepanjang perjalanan dengan ibunya. Ibunya yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tidak suka pergi dengan ibu?" ibunya membuka pecakapan.

"Ibu pemaksa sih. Aku kan sudah ada janji." Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Janji? Dengan siapa? Pria?" ibunya tersenyum penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau berhubungan dengan gadis aneh sepertiku." Sungmin berkata sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela mobil. _Aku _'kan_ada janji dengan Clara!_

"Jangan begitu. Tentu saja banyak yang mau behubungan dengan anak ibu." ibunya tiba-tiba tersenyum senang dan Sungmin tahu persis senyum itu. Senyuman licik.

"Ibu.. ibu sedang merencanakan apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut?" kali ini Sungmin menatap tajam ibunya.

"Kita sampai." kata ibunya sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa takut. Sungmin menatap rumah besar yang ada di depan mereka. Apa ini…

"Ibu… aku tidak mau turun sampai ibu menceritakannya." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memberi ibunya tampang penuh kemenangan. Ibunya berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat kemudian berkata "Apa kau mau bertemu dengan pria tampan yang mapan?"

.

Sungmin duduk dengan hati berdebar di ruang tamu rumah besar itu. "Ibu… aku tidak yakin akan ini semua." Sungmin berbisik pada ibunya. "Tidak. Ini kesempatan bagus. Aku bosan melihatmu sendirian terus." ibunya tersenyum. "Ibu bercanda '_kan_?" Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pahanya dengan lemas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kan hanya berkenalan." ibunya menambahkan. Angel tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kesal. Sungmin sangat kesal. _Kenapa _sih_ tadi dia mau ikut masuk?_

"Oh.. ya ampun! Leeteuk!" Sungmin mendengar suara seorang wanita tua memanggil nama ibunya. Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang kira-kira sedang berada di usia 40.  
"Hai… apa kabar? Ah… kenalkan ini anak ku, Sungmin." ibunya menunjuk Sungmin dengan senyuman manis. Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum hambar. "Oh… halo. Bibi, Ak..aku Sungmin." Sungmin berkata sambil terus memasang senyum palsunya.

"Oh… cantik sekali." wanita itu berkata membuat Sungmin sedikit malu.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" wanita itu bertanya setelah mereka duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Ah… tidak usah repot." ibunya tersenyum untuk sekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja harus repot, kalian '_kan_ tamu." wanita itu menyanggah sambil sedikit menepuk punggung ibunya.

.

Sungmin bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Omongan mereka benar-benar tidak nyambung. Tentu saja Sungmin masih 18 tahun! Sungmin menyesal ikut. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menatap kesekeliling rumah besar itu. Warna kuning keemasan. Terlihat sangat mewah dan… mahal. _Bibi ini pasti benar-benar kaya. _

"Ah… Kyuhyun bilang dia akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal." Sungmin mendongak, dia mulai tertarik. Kyuhyun? Apa itu si pria tampan dan mapan?

"Ah... iya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, ya?" ibunya berkata sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin. Sungmin hampir mendengus kalau dia tidak mendengar sabuah suara yang serak.

"Ibu… aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk ambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal… oh. Ada tamu. Maaf." Sungmin menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat asal suara itu.

Oh... Tuhan!

"Ahh…" Sungmin menjerit keras dan membuat yang lain binggung.

"Ada apa?" ibunya bertanya.

"Sungmin sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" bibi itu juga bertanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "Ah.. tadi.. tiba-tiba seperti ada yang mengigit kakiku." Sungmin beralasan sambil memeriksa kakinya yang baik-baik saja.

Sungmin melihat pria di depannya. Sial, pria ini benar-benar tampan! Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong.

"Oh Kyuhyun, kenalkan, ini Sungmin anak bibi Leeteuk." bibi-yang-tidak-Sungmin-ketahui-namanya-itu berkata.

"Oh.. hai, Sungmin. Kyuhyun." kata pria tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya menatap tanganya dengan bingung namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin menyambar tangannya dan berkata singkat "Sungmin."

"nah, maafkan aku, bi. Aku harus pergi. Keadaan apartemenku masih kacau." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sebuah senyuman. Sungmin lihat itu! Senyumannya tidak sampai ke matanya. Jangan-jangan pria ini adalah pria arogan? Sungmin membulatkan matanya. _Hiiyyyy…_

"Ah… sayang sekali."

"Aku pergi dulu , bu. Bibi dan… Sungmin?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan sebelah matanya.

"Daah..." ibunya berkata pelan. Terdengar sekali nada kecewa disana. _Oh i__bu!_

Sungmin menunduk lemas saat menydari bahwa ibunya benar-benar putus asa ampai mengenalkannya pada pria sesempurna itu. Sungmin memandang bahu Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

_Eh... bukannya __Kyuhyun__ tadi mengenakan jas hitam? Kenapa punggungnya terlihat putih? Apa jasnya ada dua warna? _

_Oh astaga! _

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan mengigit bibirnya agar dia tidak berteriak lagi. Kyuhyun… dia… ada seorang kakek tua yang sedang mengikutinya! Nathan diikuti hantu!

.

Tara. Ada Kyu-nya tuh. Kyu-nya bukan hantu kok. Sorry for typo ya. Oh iya. Ini remake ya. Tapi remake ff saya sendiri kok. Dulu beberapa tahun yg lalu(?), saya ikutan lomba nulis novel gitu. Terus ngasih ini ke sana tapi gak lolos ya udah dari pada sayang aku niat remake ke kyumin. Jadi kalo masih ada nama yg bukan Kore-korea gitu mohon dimaklumin ya. Terus Clara, Frans sama Tiara namanya gaks aya ubah. Kalo ada yg risih bilang aja ya. Saya belom nemu mana yg pas soalnya. Terus nama mamanya Sungmin jadinya Leeteuk aja deh hahaha tau kan nama mamanya Kyu siapa? Kkk~ Terima kasih sudah baca3


End file.
